royal_fate_rise_to_divinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Renox
Bio After joining Royal Fate as a Godly mercenary Renox became somewhat attached to his Royal Fate brethren. Eventually he became adamant on becoming the disciple of the "God of all Ninja " .Once Renox became elite he vowed to have an all out showdown against the God of Ninja,also known as Gaiden. Renox's wasn't your typical ninja and hardly abides by any ninja guidelines. He strictly enjoyed the thrill of battle, the rush of murder,and the slaying of Gods. Renox is unique and wields a broad variety of weapons and techniques. About 3/4 of his physical weapons are dipped in godly poison. Renox wields deadly elements and can alter battlefields with sheer force .He can shake worlds by simply stomping his feet. He is capable of scorching entire planets with his lava based techniques and he is also a weapon specialist. He possesses a unrivaled defense, a violent offensive nature and high level ferocity. He is known throughout the realms as the Ninja God of Immunity. Elements Fire Nuclear Flames corrosive flames the are fire from miniature cannons from Renox's mouthpiece from his shinobi mask. He can also spew these flames from his mouth. These flames are intense as the sun and explode upon contact with other flames and elements depending on what elements. Water based attacks only increase the size of the flame. Black Lava This element is fairly dangerous and can reach temperatures hotter then a sun. Renox can username this lava in the same manner as his "Molten magma" . This magma repels flames and when greater flames make contact it reacts and explodes creating camouflage for Renox to use to his advantage. Molten Magma this red magma specializes in breaking down solid matter and heating objects rapidly. This magma can smother 3/4 of elements and can even heat God metal. (Not melt it ) Renox wields this lava in various ways. He is able to spit this magma from his mouth and also apply it to techniques and physical attacks. He can create walls and harden the lava for defensive purposes. He is also able to manipulate the shapes of lava in any manner he chooses . Earth Herculean Gaia this physical power to crush the ground and manipulate boulders by will. Renox can also apply his magma and other elements to these massive boulders.He can also go underground swiftly. This ability can be learned from the Kyuzera establisher of Earth ,a strength focused establisher of earth natured beings and techniques. This style of training compensates for a God's lack in strength and grants the user the ability to fight on a physical power level of an elite God. However everyone's soul isn't compatible with this ability. Metal Immunity Adamine a godly metal that is nearly indestructible even to gods because its thickness and unbending density. Renox's body is made of this material which is fireproof and unaffected with magnetism. Renox is able to wield this in his techniques as well. Abilities Immunity shield protects him from plagues and status effects. Molten body(translated) Ninja God summons- He can summon ninja wielded creatures from across the ninja timeline. He can also summon units of different sorts of formations such as commando, poison units and etc. He achieves ability through Gaiden's superior ninja training. He can wield any ninja tool/weapon in existence. (Excluding Gaiden's customary weapons ) Magma clone his actual body becomes a lava clone in a substitutional manner leaving for trapped in the clone it can explode and cover the size of an entire landscape. Lava clones are the same. Renox can only produce four at one time. Molten Impaler An explosive physical attack with crippling effects. When a omni-warrior uses an Impaler attack it has serious consequence and deals devastating exhaustion upon its user in exchange for an elite God's level of power. Renox strikes his foe with an intense blow that Burns through them and if they receive a direct hit their soul is incinerated . Shield Impaler Renox contracts himself with Fate in order to gain the ability to wield an Impaler technique which belong to the Kyuzera clan however has branched out to the worthy Royal Fate members. This Impaler is specifically to cancel the opponents most powerful physical offensive moves. It also allows him to pass through barriers of any sort. God Smash This is Renox's signature trademark techniques. His ultimate defense becomes his greatest offense. The shields aura becomes large enough to smash planets and strikes with brutal force. This technique cancels out teleportation and substitutional techniques when its aura is casted. This technique is limit to 3 uses per day in his normal state and is powerful enough to cancel out "Impaler " techniques. (Depending on the opponent).This shield is known as the protector of Heaven. Eruption Kick a devastating magma engulfed kick powerful enough to split and incinerate entire planets in one blow. God deflector This attack can deflect blasts and repel physical attacks of elite level. Weapons God shield(translated) Adamine chained shuriken These poison dipped shuriken can stun foes upon internal contact. Their range is frightening and they are difficult to Dodge Ans easily manipulated by Renox's skillfully technique of wielding them. Adamine kitana this blade is the absolute outlet of Renox 's signature poison in addition to serpentine abilities. Its density is used in defensive manners and it is capable of emitting massive poison waves and can produce multiple poison based signature techniques. Molten bongetsai This blade is a outlet to Renox's lava wielding power.He can create explosion from slashes of this blade. He can throw massive lava and magma shockwaves. For faster attacks he used his Heatwave ability : waves of intense heat strike the foe at speeds comparable to the speed of light. Poison magma grenades These grenades stick to foes and react to magma and explode burning and contaminating its struck targets. Lava Landmines Renox can throw hundreds to even thousands of these landmines to create a hazard for his foes on the ground and in addition he can make them levitate in midair as well as choose when they detonate.These bombs inflict swift crippling damage to majority of foes. Smoke flash bombs These bombs cover a wide range and are designed to confuse his foes senses and leave him untraceable to the naked eye. The smoke is scorching hot and can burn through many things.